


October Rainfall

by BattyJamie



Category: Angst - Fandom, Dallas Stars - Fandom, Hockey - Fandom, Jamie Benn - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF, NHL - Fandom, Tyler Seguin - Fandom, bennguin - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, request - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyJamie/pseuds/BattyJamie
Summary: Tyler invites himself over to Jamie's house with his pup, Gerry.Tipsy teammates crash together in the same bed once a thunderstorm rolls in.Confessions of past lovers and possibly making up?





	October Rainfall

Autumn was stubborn to show itself at first, but there had finally been a week of rain to bring in the cold for north Texas. It was a day off for the local hockey team, the Dallas Stars and its captain, Jamie Benn, had found himself being lazy on this particular cloudy day. He preferred the sunshine, but the rain every now and then was rather relaxing. He took the time to be alone within his big house to get his mindset focused for the game the following day.

In the midst of cooking dinner, Jamie was alerted by a buzz on his phone. Looking down, the screen showed it was a text from his linemate, Tyler Seguin. Stepping away from his food sizzling on the stove, Jamie read the self-invitation, ‘hey im coming over with Gerry!’ Jamie blinked and wore a blank expression. Of course he would just insist on coming over without asking permission. Not that Jamie minded too much, no other company was with him, but why bring a dog with him? Jamie also realized he may not have enough pork chops for the two of them. He signed and shuffled out some more meat for his spontaneous guest.  
Once Tyler arrived, Jamie mentioned he didn’t make dinner for two right away, but had it whipped up rather hastily. Eating at the dinner table and discussing the typical news in sport and Netflix releases, the two found themselves getting rather tipsy on the wine prepared with the meal. They found their way to Jamie’s living room and watched some creepy shows in honor of the month of Halloween. It made the sober captain uneasy, but he didn’t mind once intoxicated.

“We gotta dress up for Halloween this year Chubbs,” Seguin insisted. The supple man was slumped on the opposite side of the couch, Gerry in between them. Tyler’s eyes were half lid and his cheeks blushed from his tipsiness, “Like pb&j, or…I don’t know, something from Disney.” Yeah, Ty was drunk alright…

Jamie took note of the near empty glass of wine on the side table nearest Tyler, “Is that your third glass?”

Tyler looked lazily over at Jamie and then back at the drink he was referring to. He cracked a smile, “Man, I don’t remember.”

As the two shared a laugh in Tyler’s pathetic memory, a sudden rumble from outside halted their outburst. “Oh shit, is it storming?” Tyler got up, Gerry whimpering and following close to his owner. Tyler went to the nearest window and beheld a downpour. “Well damn,” Tyler said sarcastically, “Oh no, we gotta stay the night Gerry,” he crouched down and comforted the white lab, “Can’t walk in this kinda weather.”

Tyler was slurring his words and acting so goofy. It warmed up Jamie to see his linemate like this. It had been too long. “You know I have a guest bedroom you can crash in.”

The assistant captain fell back on the couch, but closer to Jamie rather than the arm of the seat. Gerry rested on the floor before them. “Awe Benny, I don’t know… Gerry may need to snuggle between us since he doesn’t have his brothers here with him.”

This little shit. Tyler did this all the time within their first year being coupled on the team. They never told anyone, nor tried to hide it, but they had engaged in a few intimate sessions with one another. There was always that interest, but the hockey reputation was more important to them, so they never stayed faithful. Jamie couldn’t get emotion while reminiscing now. They were both too buzzed and he was rather tired. “Ok ok.. I don’t like animals on my bed, but I guess you’re the exception Tyler.”

“Hey thanks man!” Tyler was too eager to register the joke that was directed at him.

Having watching an episode or two, Jamie called it a night and headed upstairs. Tyler and Gerry weren’t too far behind him. Jamie had just enough time to get in some jammies before Tyler rushed into his room and plopped on the bed. Gerry mimicked his dad, tail wagging and licking Tyler’s face. Jamie rolled his eyes but held a sincere smile, “I got a pair of pajamas for you, but they may be a bit big on you.”

“Oh that’s alright; I’ll just sleep in my boxers.”

This little tease… Jamie smacked his lips, wanting to insist Tyler change rather than strip down, but his gut churned, begging his heart and mind to let Tyler do as he wished. Damn, he really wanted to sleep next to a nearly naked Seguin, didn’t he? “Fine… But the dog sleeps on top of the comforter. I don’t want fur all over me or the sheets.”

“You got it cap!”

The rain was heavy against the windows and lightning strobed relentlessly. Luckily the thunder was rumbling in the distance for the most part, but having only been in bed for an hour, the storm seemed to be getting louder. Jamie could usually sleep through such a pandemic, but he wasn’t used to a full sized dog tossing and turning at his feet.

Sighing and trying to position himself comfortably, Jamie found himself face to face with Tyler dead asleep just inches from his face. The lighting in the room was nonexistent, but as the storm flickered more rapidly, Jamie could make out Tyler’s plush lips half open and breathing so softly. He used to kiss those lips almost every day when they were fresh teammates. Dammit there were even times when Jamie was dating Katie that he longed for Tyler in his arms rather than her…

Jamie grunted, about to flip back over to his other side, but was stopped by Tyler squirming closer and eventually pressed up against him. The bigger man had his breath stolen – gasping softly and feeling his body heat up in a mere instant as he felt Tyler’s nearly naked body close in on any space that was between them. Gerry had curled up behind Tyler, so there was no interference for their bodies to be pressed completely against one another.

“Tyler…hey,” Jamie whispered, barely shaking the man against him, but Tyler was deep in his dreams. From what Jamie recalled, Tyler was a rather light sleeper. Must’ve been the alcohol that kept him fast asleep.

Well…if he was this far gone in his sleep, it wouldn’t hurt just to caress his lips with his own. Jamie’s urges were overcoming his common sense. This was a terrible move to make, but Jamie was longing for what they shared so long ago. His free hand pressed against Tyler’s prickly cheek, and he moved in closer, brushing their lips together. Pressing everso gently, Jamie gave the unconscious Tyler a small kiss before receding back.

“Chubbs?”

Jamie gasped slightly, jerking even further away from the warm body that was just pressed against him. “Uhh- Umm…”

Tyler’s head arched up off the pillow. Jamie could feel the puzzled stare coming off him… “Did you just-?”

“I’m sorry Segs, I…I don’t know what came over me! I just… You were asleep and I haven’t been able to, and we had gotten so close, and-“ Jamie stopped himself. He was making a fool of himself. 

Tyler remained quiet, and that hurt Jamie the most. After a solid minute, but what felt like forever, the two finally stopped scrambling for words and relaxed back in the bed. They faced opposite of one another, Gerry at Tyler’s core. Both of them were wide awake now.

The silence was unbearable. Even with constant crashes of thunder, Tyler had to pitch his feelings, “You could’ve just asked you know?”

Jamie felt his heart lodge into his throat. Would it really have been that easy? He sighed and turned onto his back, “I’m sorry Tyler… I just…I miss you. I miss what we had,” it was so easy to talk to Segs, especially in the dark, “I fucked up, thinking that my reputation was more important. It took dating Katie for so many years to realize that-“

Jamie was suddenly hushed by a set of fingers on his lips. Tyler was sitting up, looking down on him. “Don’t say that name again.”

Removing his fingers, Tyler leaned down and met his soft, plush lips with Jamie’s. The two men shared a moan, one more surprised than the others. Lapping their mouths slowly, Tyler pulled away before catching temptation to deepen the kiss with his tongue. Once he sat up, he huffed, “Now we’re even,” and lay back down.

Jamie had that coming, but did he really deserve it? Was that Tyler telling him that he reciprocated the feelings he just admitted? Dammit Tyler was always so sly with how he showed his emotions! One thing was for sure, Jamie’s body was eager and rather needy of a body pressed up against him. Shit, if this kept up, he may just have to move into his own guest room.

“Night Jamie,” Tyler’s voice was weary, and sounded so depressed. His words drove daggers in Jamie’s chest. He knew Tyler all too well, he wasn’t finished discussing this with that tone. Jamie was going to gamble and take Tyler’s returning kiss as an indicator to explain himself better.

Jamie shimmied himself to face Tyler’s broad backside and wrapped an arm around his belly, pulling him in close, away from spooning his dog. Tyler grunted, “The hell?”

“Just let me hug you as I convince something, okay?” Tyler eased the tension in his body, awaiting his captain to say what was on his mind, “I never fell out of love with you Tyler. Like I said before, no matter who I was seeing or dating, I regret letting go of what we had. I thought about you constantly. I lied to myself about what we had being a phase,” Jamie was getting teary-eyed. Thank god they were in the dark. “I can’t ever make it up to you just how sorry I am and how much I could take those years back – start over.” Jamie was becoming short of breath and hitching in his voice. It was obvious he was getting emotional.

Tyler could feel a tremendous weight atop the man behind him. It finally showed itself. He hid his feelings so well. Tyler grimaced and lifted Jamie’s arm off him. Flipping over to face the mess of an ex, Tyler pressed his forehead against Jamie’s. “I forgive you Jamie. I did a long time ago. I hated having to watch someone force you to be this person you weren’t, but if it made you happy, I didn’t let my emotions get in your way.” Tyler sighed, “Guess we’re both bad for ourselves; suppressing all these things…”

The two hockey players, past lovers apologized to one another and talked too late into the night about specific instants where they longed for one another. It was bittersweet. Both regretted so much, but empathized on such similar matters. As they spilled everything out, the two never left one another’s space. On the contrary, they ended up pressed against one another yet again. Their fronts had no space between them and there was a break in their conversation and had them both realize how close they actually were.

“Jamie?” Tyler swallowed around the knot in this through. The hot break coming from Jamie’s mouth was making his face blush.

“Tyler…” Jamie waited for Tyler to make the move this time, and without fail their lips finally met once again. It was as if the venting and admittance built up to this sexual tension that cyclone within the sheets. Both of their bodies were evidently aroused, as they were both faintly thrusting against one another. Tyler broke Jamie’s lips apart with his tongue, coiling his arms around the beast of a man. Jamie had an arm underneath Tyler’s neck, but freely took the other and felt up Tyler’s bare abs and up to his chest and neck. His rough hand took its time, eventually ending up in the nape of Tyler’s neck. Jamie turned his head and jutted his tongue out into Tyler’s mouth with such vigorous intention. A small whimper slipped from Tyler’s throat and he felt his captain fluctuate his weight and was moving on top of him.

“Nnng…hah…Jamie wait,” Tyler pushed up against Jamie’s shoulders to pause their progression, “This is going to sound so stupid…”

“What is it Segs? I can stop,” Jamie seemed to compliant. This was everything he ever wanted in the years past, yet he felt so patient. If Tyler wanted to wait, Jamie wouldn’t hesitate to stop.

“It’s just…I want our reunion to be perfect, and…” Tyler rolled his head back in forth. It was killing him to have to possibly postpone this ordeal, “But-“ A strike of bright lightning flashed and thunder instantly crashed, sending the third-wheel canine launching off the bed and whimpering heavily.

“Oh shit, Gerry…” Tyler patted Jamie, and his captain rolled off. Ah, now it made sense. The setting was definitely spontaneous and they hadn’t planned to do this, or Tyler wouldn’t have brought his crybaby puppy.

Tyler shuffled out of the bed and went to comfort his fur baby that was pawing against the door. “No no, come on, you’re better when you’re with me. Shhh it’s okay.” Jamie smiled softly. His body was aching for any touch or release, but he had to withhold those urges for when Tyler and him had something set up…without a dog in the room.

Jamie ticked his tongue and patted the bed. “Come on boy, get between your dad and me.” 

Tyler had to lift the Labrador up into the bed. “Thanks Chubbs. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t worry about it yet. We need to get some sleep. We got a game tomorrow.”


End file.
